nondisneyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guldo
Guldo is one of the Ginyu Force who work for Frieza. He is small, froggish, and has four eyes. Unlike Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Ginyu, Guldo has no scouter. He is the weakest of the Ginyu Force, but makes up for it with his ability to freeze time (for as long as he holds his breath) and his ability to use Mind Freeze to freeze anyone with his mind.Contents show HistoryGinyu force SagaThe Ginyu Force was called over to Namek by Frieza to get the Dragonballs back from Vegeta. When Vegeta instructed Krillin to destroy one of the Dragonballs, Guldo used Time Freeze to grab it from him at the last second.Guldo fought Krillin and Gohan, and despite using Time Freeze several times, was at a disadvantage, and was getting worn down, until he used Mind Freeze to trap them. He beat them up and pelted them with rocks, before making a giant spear out of a tree in an attempt to skewer them. However, at the last second, Vegeta intervened, cutting off Guldo's head (in the original dub, this is shown with him collapsing to the ground with his head not attached, while in the redub, this is shown by his head actually rolling off his body). Vegeta then killed Guldo with an energy wave, settling his score with him as they had previously gotten into a fight on Planet Frieza. After his death, Guldo appeared alongside Recoome, Burter, and Jeice, when King Kai invited them over to his planet in the next dimension to see if Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu could defeat them. Guldo fought Chiaotzu, who soon gained the advantage, and defeated Guldo by sending him flying through the clouds and into Home for Infinite Losers (Hell). Great Saiyanman SagaIn the Great Saiyaman Saga, Guldo appeared alongside dead villains Cell, Frieza, King Cold, Recoome, Burter, and Jeice, and caused trouble in Hell with them, but when Frieza sent the Ginyu Force after Goku, who came with Pikkon to stop them, Goku defeated Guldo with an elbow to the face, causing him to fall into the Bloody Pond with the others. Later, Pikkon threw Guldo, along with Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Cell, into spikes, and all seven villains were locked up in a cell.Kid Buu SagaGuldo's final appearances were in Hell alongside several dead villains watching Goku's fight with Kid Buu during the Kid Buu Saga.AbilitiesLike Nearly every villain in the Dragon Bal Z series, Guldo can geneerate Ki Blasts and fly. Due to be the weakest in the Ginyu Force by strength, Guldo relies mostly on his psychic abilities. His abilities include a powerful telekensis, and the ability to literally stop time, as long as he holds his breath.Power LevelGuldo is stated to have a power level of 11,500. Due to the fact that Frieza expected the Ginyu's to be able to fight Goku (when they teamed up with Cell in Hell) it is likely that Guldo increased to around 400,000. Category:Dragonball Villains Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deaths Category:Reptiles Category:Video Game Villains Category:Live-Action Category:Males Category:TV Series Villains Category:Monsters Category:Minions